flameclan_roleplayingfandomcom-20200216-history
Harry
Harry is a small, soft-furred cream and white tom with green eyes. Description Appearance :Harry takes after his mother in size and stature, holding a slender, elegant appearance and being noticeably smaller than a normal cat. He's not very tall standing a hair taller than three hands. His small size aids him greatly in battles and much more while hunting. Harry has a bit of a foreign-like build to his body, with his muscles shaping pretty much every inch of it with little to no fat at all. He does, however, take more of an appearance of foreign-like look similar to that of his mother, Anna. His head is slightly narrow forming more of a flat-oval shape than that of his father and his muzzle seems to become more narrow, noticeably like that of his mother. He manages to maintain a small jawline, although his jaws are very strong, with a slender throat. His voice differs from that of his parents, his accent taking on more of a British accent than others. His accent is known to become more prominent when he's angry. :His ears are small and are a mixture of rounded and pointed, but not nearly as large as his father's. His back and torso are slender-built, with a curved and muscular appearance. He, however, manages to maintain that slender, elegant look as well. Although, they have some broad-like shape to them, it isn't very noticeable. His thin legs support most of his weight, and his legs have quite a bit of muscle to them much like that of his stomach and back. Although his legs altogether are strong, his back legs are more noticeably strong and more muscled than that of his front legs. His tail is especially longer than usual giving his great balance. Harry's teeth are quite sharp, being more sharp than well-rounded. His teeth are a creamy-white color and his canines, the two on the top sides of his mouth, are rather short, but slightly longer than his other teeth. :Harry's fur, in his childhood, had a soft, kitten-like feel to it. Now his fur has grown out more and he's shed pretty much mostly all of that and now has soft, dense fur that feels more like wool. His fur actually holds a sleek, glossy look to it, similar to that of a kittypet, but he does however take pride in this and manages to keep it groomed some of the time. At the times that his fur is not groomed, it tends to get rather ragged-looking and oily. His fur length is pretty long for a long-haired cat, and this keeps him rather warm during leaf-bare. :His base pelt color is a cream color, with white patches. His next few layers of fur consist of colors like that of ginger, cream, and a very pale brown. Although, his fur is somewhat thick, he sheds quite a bit during greenleaf so that his fur is rather thin and this helps him quite a bit in greenleaf. :Harry's eyes sit in a fixed position a few inches above his nose and nose bridge. His eyes are a overall color of olive green shifting to more of that of a summer-like grass green as the seasons change. His eyes also have that grey-like color to them more near his irises and darken as it nears the schlera. When ill his eyes however change to a dull-looking green that seems to be more grey than green. Character : Abilities : Life/Biography Backstory : Roleplay : Lineage : Quotes : Cameos Listed in Order * Ceremonies and Mentions Ceremonies : Relationships : Images Life Character Pixels Please do not edit unless told. Category:Kit Category:Characters Category:Trainee Category:DarkClan Cat Category:Toms Category:Cats Owned by Minkclaw Category:Living Category:Former Loner Category:Former Kittypet